Piece By Piece
by ohmyomelia
Summary: AU Teenage Omelia. What happens when Owen is the only person who can see the downward spiral Amelia is heading on? Will he help save her?
1. Chapter 1

**Piece by Piece**

' _I will never leave her, like you left me'_

Owen couldn't quite shake away the anxious feeling that had been building the whole time he'd been here. His car was only a few meters outside of the house that looked like it hadn't been lived in longer than he'd been on this earth.

He had received the call and answered it without a second thought. She _never_ called him. He knew that, and that is what worried him. He threw on some jeans and a random top from the pile of clean laundry beside his bed. The only thing he'd been able to work out from the call was the street she was at. The rest was mumbled over by the sound of base from the music that was being played way too loud.

He took a deep breath as he approached the door. He saw someone stumble out of the door as he went to push it. An older guy holding another under his arm as they laughed loudly about something he cleared missed the joke on. He stepped around the bodies of kids that must have been his age or only a little older. And agmost the chaos he saw _her_. Her fragile body tucked away in the corner. She looked frightened, and alone. The bottle of liquor was still firmly in her hand and her knees were tucked tightly up against her chest.

"Mia?" He called out. He knew it was her, but he didn't want to scare her further by walking up to her. She looked around the bodies in the room til she connected with his eyes. He nodded to register it was really him and not just a figure of her imagination.

She dropped the bottle to the floor and leapt across the room, her arms flung around his neck as he lifted her slightly up from the wooden floor. It took him a few seconds to realise how close she was to him. She'd never been this emotional with him before, let alone vulnerable. He didn't let her go until she began to release herself, trying to hide in the blush in her cheeks. Her body was hurting and the abuse she had just done to it was beginning to show. Her face went back to being pale as she bent over and vomited the contents of her stomach on his shoe.

"I'm so sorry" she said between sobs, as she wiped her mouth with her jumper sleeve.

Owen lifted her face up, so they were looking at each other. "It's okay, come on" He told her. He took hand and put his other to wrap around her, to hold her waist up. He wasn't sure how limb she was but as they begun to walk out he began to realise how drunk she really was. Her words were slurred, her walking was atrocious and she could barely recognize even simple things such as a lampposts.

He helped her into the passenger seat, putting the seatbelt around her body before checking to make sure her legs and arms weren't sticking out so he could shut the door. He moved around to his side and got in. he didn't know where to take her. She was in no state to go home, and no doubt at least someone would be awake in the Shepherd household.

He drove to the only place he knew she'd be safe and he wouldn't worry the whole night about her. His place. His parents were on yet another cruise around the pacific and he was an only child. As he put the car in stationary he looked over at her. Her head was rested against the frame of the door. She looked nothing like the girl he had grown up with.

He sighed and moved around to her side. She was shattered and her body was beginning to shut down for the night. "I can't walk…" she mumbled quietly.

"It's okay, I've got you." He picked her up and held her close to his chest. Her arms naturally went around his neck to make it easier for her to hold on. He opened the door with his foot and shut it behind them. He took her straight to his room. He had no desire in sleeping in the bed with her. The couch would just have to be his friend tonight. He set her down and tucked the duvet up to her chin, making sure she was comfortable.

"Thank you Owen" she smiled.

"If you need me I'll be downstairs okay?" he told her while she was still semi-conscious.

"Owen?" He stopped at the frame of the door and looked at her. The eyes that once held so much love and purity were now misted over with the threat of tears any second.

"Yes?"

"It's been a year…" His heart broke as everything suddenly made sense. Today was the reason why she had got herself in this state. And why she didn't want to be alone. He moved back closer to her, she had made room for him to lay besides her. he settled down, putting his arm tightly around her and allowing her to lay her head on his chest. "I miss him" she begun to sob. He couldn't do anything but brush his fingers through her hair and hold her tightly.

No one should ever have to be alone on the anniversary that their father was murdered.


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia couldn't exactly remember what happened the night before but as she began to stir in the unfamiliar settings, panic sprung. She felt down her body to feel the clothes she had spent the majority of the day choosing were still clinging to her frame. A sense of relief washed over her. Now she had to work where she was and what her next step would be. She didn't feel particularly proud of herself right now, having a few flashbacks to fights with one of her only true friends.

She looked up in defeat and searched the room with her unsteady vision. It was full of personal belongings of what she assumed was a boy, (the single bed she had woken up in was designed in a blue patchwork, with matching pillow cases). She turned her gaze to the windowsill and admired the baseball memorable. She actually enjoyed watching the sport. The thrill and excitement that was attached to watching sports first hand was something else.

A knock on the door brought her out of the trance and stopped the smile that had crept onto her face. She sat up in the bed and tried the best to flatten her hair down and look somewhat presentable.

"Hello?" She called out. Time to face the music. She wanted to keep her eyes closed she could remember some details of last night but not a lot. For some reason she felt safe where she was.

The door opened and revealed the one and only Owen Hunt. Her brother's best friend since elementary school. He stood shirtless at the door with his upper body completely revealed. Amelia knew she was staring when he suddenly looked at her strangely but she couldn't stop. She'd never seen this side of him before or lack of clothing. The shorts he must have slept in left little for the imagination either.

"See something you like?" He laughed. He brought over a mug of what she assumed was a coffee. She took it into both hands grateful for the energy she'd receive from the hot liquid and caffeine rush that would shortly follow. The pounding in her head was causing nothing but trouble since the second she woke up. She winced as she looked up as he moved across the room to where the window was. Owen began opening the blinds slightly to let some light in.

"Hung-over are we?" He said as if he didn't already know the answer. He saw her wince as the light slowly filled the darkened room up. Whatever she drank last night must have been stronger than she first thought.

She watched as he went over to the chest of drawers across the room pulling out a top and shorts for the day. It was the middle of summer and the heat was taking it toll on the city. Though they all knew they'd be complaining when it was cold again. He stood debating where he'd get changed. All of his daily products were in his room.

"There's towels in the bathroom down the hall if you want to shower or anything" owen offered. He knew it would be kind to ask if she wanted to wash and honestly he wanted to get changed and had already showered himself earlier.

Amelia wanted to thank him yet also wished she could just slip away without causing him any more trouble. Only she'd bump into her brother's best friend and end up going home with him. He was a complete gentleman with her despite the situation and the state she was in. Derek had always said good things about Owen, but it wasn't until now she was learning these things for herself. She didn't know many people who would take someone home with them and even offer them their bed and take the couch downstairs. To her defence she had almost grown up with Owen at a distance. If they had a family bbq or birthday party he'd normally attend with his parents.

She stood up and walked towards the bathroom, her arm brushed past Owen's as he stood near the doorframe pointing to the correct room for her go into. There were several other doors down the corridor that she assumed must have been his parent's room and then maybe a second bedroom. She could most likely work it out herself but admired the part of him that wanted to show her.

Within half an hour she was washed, dried and had her hair wrapped up in a smaller towel on the top of her head. She felt fresh and even slightly better than when she first woke up. She walked downstairs following the smell of freshly brewed coffee. As she walked down the stairs she giggled lightly at the many different captions his parents had taken of him throughout the years. She walked into the open plan room and saw him in the kitchen with two bowls, one in each hand.

"Cereal okay?" He asked her. She nodded quietly. She had been a problem enough as it was she was just grateful he was giving her something, as her stomach hadn't stopped rumbling the whole morning.

She sat at the small table where he was already digging his spoon into his own bowl. The sound of crunching filled her ears.

"I'm going to pick Derek up soon" Owen said. Amelia waited for him to continue. Her stomach felt like someone was tying a knot. "I'm going to say I picked you up when I saw you walking home from your friends this morning" Owen told her the plan. She gracefully nodded at him.

Amelia breathed deeply out loud, a sense of relief washed over her. She had managed to get away with her behaviour and actions without getting hurt or in trouble. But now she worried that she may be dragging Owen down with her. He had done nothing but be kind and caring despite the fact he wasn't obliged too and even thought of a way still now to get her out of trouble.

"If you ever get into trouble like that again you have my number now okay" Owen said seriously. She nodded and looked down at her. She searched through her contacts while he taking the empty bowls to the sink to be rinsed. She saw his name was now added.

Owen waited for Amelia to grab her bag from the night before and walked her to his car. It felt weird this time seeing his car without stumbling into it and being carried out. She couldn't even tell you the car or make of it. She got into the seat she had sat not even 12 hours previously and sank nervously into the chair.

"Are…You okay?" Owen asked. His hand was already turning the key to start the engine when he saw the look on face. Her beauty struck him from the second he saw her when they were younger. She didn't even realise herself how beautiful she was. Her laugh was contagious too. He'd heard it often when Derek's room joined onto hers. He wanted nothing more than in that second to brush away the stray hairs across her cheek and tell her it would be okay. He didn't want to bring up what she had said the night before about why she was in that state but he wanted to know that she was actually okay.

"I'm okay Owen." she said almost trying to convince herself it was the truth. She saw the look on his face, the way his eyes were focused and soft as they gazed at hers.

Owen nodded. He knew better than to push her for answers. For now he'd settle with this. He carried on driving down the street in the direction of the Shepherd household.

It was only a short drive a few blocks away til they parked the car outside the house and turned the engine off. They sat in silence not knowing quite what to say. Did they say goodbye or act like nothing had happened in the last 12 or so hours. Amelia knew she owed him a lot, not because he wanted something back but because he was covering for her as well as taking care of her.

Breaking them both out of their contingency into space was Amelia's door being opened. "Amy?" Derek asked confused. He look at Owen who had was already bringing himself to repeat the cover story they, well he had decided upon.

"Hi Derek. I saw Amelia walking back from her friends so I told her to get in" he said calmly and relaxed. Despite his peaceful composure inside his heart was beating at an accelerated rate.

Derek raised his eyebrow before laughing. "Amy, mom said she's been trying to call you all morning by the way so you might wanna go explain yourself" Derek warned her the best he could. He had always taken care of his youngest sister like an older brother mixed with the father figure she lacked the most. Every one of his siblings had a short but good collection of memories of their father. Sadly, Amelia didn't. She remembered a few things though she wondered if some of them were made in her mind by memories and stories she was told when she was younger to keep him alive.

Amelia bite into her lip and sighed deeply. "Thank you Owen for picking me up" she said loud enough her brother could hear her.

Owen smiled. "Anytime". He watched as Amelia headed to the front door with the small bag in her left hand. "Right lets go hunt." Derek told him. He had already took the place where Amelia was sat only moments ago and he couldn't help but feel sad to see her go. He didn't understand his emotions.


End file.
